Separated at birth
by I'mCrazyandIknowit123
Summary: Summary inside. KaoruXOC HikaruXOC HaruhiXTamaki
1. Chapter 1

Separated at birth

Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru were separated at birth. Kaoru lives in Elie, Scotland, believes he is an orphan and has powers. Hikaru lives with his family in Japan and is part of the host club. What will happen when on their 16th birthday, they find out that they are twins?

**Chapter 1: Kaoru **

**Kaoru's POV **

"Happy 16th birthday Kaoru!" a voice said waking me up. I opened my eyes to find a brown haired girl with brown eyes looking down at me smiling. My birthday is on the June 9th and my star sign is Gemini.

"Thanks Maisie!" I said sitting up. She was holding a present in her hands.

"What did you get me?" I asked.

"It's nothing special, but I got you a London snow globe! Took me ages to find!" Maisie replied. I opened it and smiled. It was a snow globe and inside was Big Ben, London I, Tower of London and Buckingham palace. (Sized to all fit in the snow globe)

"I love it! Thanks Maisie!" I said reaching over and giving a hug. Maisie giggled. Maisie's twin brother Jack came in.

"Happy birthday Kaoru!" Jack said.

"Thanks Jack." I said. Jack smiled. He got me some tartan lounging trousers.

"Come on! Moonlight is making breakfast!" Maisie said. We lived in a house that is used for an orphanage. There are about 13 of us all together. Me, Becky, Chris, Jack, Maisie, Leo, Lilly, Moonlight, Twilight, Miyu, Ursula, Alexander and Anzen.

I got changed and went down stairs. Moonlight and Anzen were covered in flour. I laughed. Anzen smiled innocently

"What have you two been up to?" I asked chuckling.

"Nothing..." Anzen and Moonlight replied innocently. No one really knows we have powers.

Yes, you heard me right.

POWERS.

My powers are water control, telekinesis, flight and speed.

I sat down at the massive table. Maisie sat next to me, smiling. I smiled back at her. Moonlight had made me a omelette, french toast (scrambled eggs) and toast.

"Thanks Luna!" I said smiling at Moonlight. (Luna was her nickname we all gave her)

Moonlight giggled.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Maisie asked me.

"Well, we could go to the Lady's tower." I said smiling.

"Awesome! I love going there!" Leo said.

"Yeah!" Lilly said. Lilly and Leo are twins. So are Maisie and Jack.

We ate breakfast then went up to the Lady's tower. Maisie and I had a race. Maisie won. I chuckled and ruffled her hair. Maisie giggled.

Then I found out I had a twin brother, that's when my life got turned upside down more. (My life was already turned upside down, but this turned it more upside down)

**Chapter done! **

**Hoped you liked the first chapter of this story! Reviews are appreciated. :) **

**I'mCrazyandIknowit123 over and out! **


	2. Chapter 2

Separated at birth

Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru were separated at birth. Kaoru lives in Elie, Scotland, believes he is an orphan and has powers. Hikaru lives with his family in Japan and is part of the host club. What will happen when on their 16th birthday, they find out that they are twins?

**Chapter 2: Hikaru **

**Hikaru's POV**

I woke up with a knock on my door. I stretched and rubbed my eyes. There was another knock.

"Come in" I said yawning. My maid came in. "Happy 16th birthday Master Hikaru." she said. I smiled at her.

"Thank you." I said. She smiled.

"Your uniform is ready." she said.

"Thank you." I said. Another maid brought up my uniform. Then I got dressed and went downstairs to have my breakfast. My parents looked worried about something but I shrugged it off. I'll have to ask them later. After breakfast, I got in the limo and the diver drove me to Ouran Academy, my school.

I got out and entered the school. I walked up to Music Room 3. Soon as I walked in, I got tackled hugged by Honey.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIKA-CHAN!" Honey shouted.

"Thank you." I said yawning. Kyouya looked at me.

"Happy birthday." he said. I nodded at him.

Tamaki glomped me. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY HANDSOME SON!" he said.

"Um, thanks. Also, I'm not your son!" I said rolling my eyes. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

The girls that came to the Host club celebrated my birthday.

"Happy birthday Hikaru!" one girl said and gave me a present.

"Thank you." I said.

I smiled. I looked out the window and saw a boy who looked just like me holding two pistols. A girl appeared next to him. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She had a katana strapped over her back and she was holding a hammer. I blinked. He looked at me and blinked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked. I turned around and looked at her.

"Oh, hey Haruhi." I said.

"What were looking at?" she asked

"Oh I thought I saw-" I began and turned around to look at the boy and the girl but they weren't there. I frowned.

Haruhi looked at me with a confused look. "Saw what?"

"Never mind" I said. Haruhi raised an eyebrow then nodded.

Who was that boy and why did he look like me?

**Chapter done! **

**Read and Review **


	3. Chapter 3

Separated at birth

Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru were separated at birth. Kaoru lives in Elie, Scotland, believes he is an orphan and has powers. Hikaru lives with his family in Japan and is part of the host club. What will happen when on their 16th birthday, they find out that they are twins?

**Chapter 3: Kaoru **

**Kaoru's POV**

When Maisie and I got back to Elie, I flopped myself onto the couch that was located in the dining room. I sighed.

Who was that boy and why the hell did he look like me?

"Hey Kaoru, do you want to go out to the lighthouse?" Roxy asked.

"Please?" Maisie asked. I chuckled.

"Sure." I said.

"Yay!" Roxy shouted. I chuckled again. I got up and put on my boots and coat. Maisie put on her boots and coat. Roxy put on her boots, scarf and coats.

We walked out of the door. I looked at Maisie. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Oh, by the way, we're not the only kids that are orphans. There are some kids who live in the Granary. (Basically permanent apartments for orphan kids)

Tara, Jenny, Hailey, Harry, Nicole, Nicola, Mari and Kelly all live in the Granary. Yes, they do have powers.

Anyway, me, Roxy and Maisie were sitting on the cliffside. (Dangerous I know, but we do have powers. Maisie and Roxy and I have the power of flight.)

"Craziest thing happened to me." I said. "I saw someone who looked just like me. Same hair colour and same eye colour."

"Maybe you should go back to Japan and try and find out more." Roxy said.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll come with you." Maisie said. I nodded.

"Yeah. Me too." Roxy said.

We went back to the house and got some stuff. Then we set off for Japan.

We landed at Ouran Academy. (We flew to Japan)

It seriously didn't take us that long. Some girls stared at us.

Maisie raised an eyebrow.

"That boy looks like Hikaru." one whispered.

"Or is it Hikaru?" another whispered.

"I'm not Hikaru." I said. "I'm Kaoru."

Maisie looked at me. I looked back at her.

"We'd love to stay and chat but we gotta go." Maisie said. I nodded.

"See ya." I said. We walked off and went into the school building. It was massive and really fancy. I looked around in amazement. People could actually afford to go to this school? I didn't really know what school was like because I never went.

"Wow.." i said to myself. I bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" said a voice. I looked at him. It was that Hikaru guy.

"Why do you look like me?" I asked.

"I don't know." he said. "I'm Hikaru."

"I'm Kaoru." I said. I held out my hand. Hikaru shook it. Suddenly we felt a strange connection with made us both shiver and look at each other.

"Woah." Hikaru said.

"That was weird." I said. He nodded. I wonder why we both shivered when we shook hands. I let go of his hand. He looked at me.

"Yeah." said Hikaru.

"I better go." I said. He nodded. I walked out of the school, still feeling that connection. I shook my head and met up with Maisie and Roxy. We sped home. We did get weird looks from some girls.

Why did I feel that connection when I shook his hand?

Were me and Hikaru related in some way?

**Chapter done**

**Read and review. **


End file.
